Born to Be Alive
| Recorded = | Genre = Disco | Length = | Label = Aquarius | Writer = Patrick Hernandez | Producer = | Last single = | This single = | Next single = }} "Born to Be Alive" is a song written by French singer Patrick Hernandez. It became a worldwide smash hit and reached number one on the US Disco chart. It was first conceived as a hard rock song. Chart performance "Born to Be Alive" first became a hit in France, and has become one of the biggest singles in that country. The song also gained gold status in the USA. After this single hit record, Hernandez dropped out of the music business, making occasional TV appearances. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Original version Born to be alive (re-mix '88) Year-end charts Certifications Cover versions and uses The first cover version, by Rick Summer, was released during the same year as Hernandez's hit, 1979. "Born to Be Alive" was also covered by Spanish pop punk group Los Nikis, with lyrics consisting just of repetitions of Me voy a Benidorm, as well as Nekromantix, Roberto Blanco and Kelly Marie. "Born to Be Alive" was also covered in the Pump It Up series of rhythm dance video games. The song was also featured in the 1997 film Vegas Vacation, starring Chevy Chase and Randy Quaid. A cover of the song also featured on a 2011 advert for Diesel's "Fuel for Life" perfume range. A music video set to the song using footage from Adolf Hitler's many rallies and speeches became a viral hit on the Internet. An adaption of the song was made by Belgian performer Flip Kowlier as lead song for the movie Madonna's Pig. The song was also used at the start of the 2000 Australian movie The Wog Boy. ''Born to Be Alive'' }} Born to Be Alive, titled after the song, is a 1979 album by Patrick Hernandez. ;A-side # "Born to Be Alive" # "You Turn Me On" # "It Comes So Easy" ;B-side # "Disco Queen" # "Show Me the Way You Kiss" # "I Give You Rendezvous" See also *List of best-selling singles in France *List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1970s *List of number-one singles of 1979 (Canada) *List of number-one singles of 1979 (France) *List of number-one hits of 1979 (Germany) *List of number-one hits (Italy) *List of number-one singles in 1979 (New Zealand) *List of number-one songs in Norway *List of RPM number-one dance singles of 1979 *List of number-one singles of 1979 (Spain) *List of number-one singles and albums in Sweden *List of number-one dance singles of 1979 (U.S.) References Category:1979 albums Category:1978 songs Category:1979 singles Category:1988 singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Disco songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Belgium Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:Number-one singles in France Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in Mexico Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles